Welcome Isle
The Welcome Island is the first island you ever visit when playing HI2:LOTE. Its main purpose is to introduce new players to some of the ropes of Horse Isle's gameplay. This Isle is unique in that you cannot return to the island once you've left. 'Items' The Items that can be found on the Welcome Isle are as follows: 'Residents' MrWelcomer MrWelcomer can be found in the Welcome Isle Cabin, on the Southern side of the island. He is an elderly looking man with gray hair and green eyes. He wears a gray sweater with an orange vest and hunter green pants. The player can ask MrWelcomer several questions about Horse Isle, including how to get off the island. WanderLass WanderLass is the daughter of MrWelcomer. She can be found in a small campsite on the North West side of the island. The player can speak with her briefly. MrsSchooner MrsSchooner can be found standing outside the Welcome Isle dock house. She is an elderly looking woman with dark gray, wavy hair. She wears a maroon blouse with a purple skirt and a periwinkle shawl. She will provide information about leaving the island, and will give the player a mini-quest in the form of a quiz to earn more money. MrSchooner MrSchooner runs the "Boat Taxi" of Welcome Isle. He will take the player to all the main islands for a fee of $500. This trip off of Welcome Isle is one way; once the player leaves Welcome Isle there is no way to return. Quests MrWelcomer's Welcoming If the player asks MrWelcomer if he has anything for them to do, he will tell you that he needs Coconuts for the coconut custard pie he is going to make for his daughter, WanderLass. #Go shake down three Coconuts from the Palm Trees outside. (Tip: you can only shake from trees that have visible coconuts on them.) #Return back to MrWelcomer and give him the Coconuts. Next, MrWelcomer will ask you to find his daughter WanderLass and tell her it's almost time for dinner. #Leave the Welcome Cabin and head North West along the shoreline, past where the player spawned and up the Northern edge of the island. #When you spot a copse of Pine Trees (The grass around them is a darker shade), head into them. WanderLass is towards the North side of the copse, standing by a campfire. #After talking to WanderLass, head back to MrWelcomer. Lastly, MrWelcomer will tell you he lost a very important Key in a group of standing dead trees. He will give you a Rake to search with. #Exit the Cabin and head East, to the sandy tip of the island. #Go to the group of standing ''dead trees. ''(Note: Not to be confused with the logs scattered around the island. These trees are '''brown'.)'' #Use the Rake to find the key. #Head back to MrWelcomer and return the key to him. #MrWelcomer will thank you and award you with $5,000 '''and '''25 Quest Points! MrsSchooner's Quiz If the player reveals to MrsSchooner that they're looking for ways to earn money, she will present them with a quiz in which each correct answer will earn the player $2,000. If all questions are answered correctly, they will end up with enough money for their first horse! All of MrsSchooner's questions can be answered with information found in either the in-game Help Files, or the Detailed Rules from the Horse Isle website. *First question! Where can ye find a wild horse? (Tip: check out Help > Horses > How can I get a Horse?) Answer: Wild horses run free on most isles, except for those with arenas. *Second question! With all these isles in the world... which is the best ''isle to find a wild horse? (''Tip: check out Help > Horses > How can I get a Horse?) Answer: That's a trick question! There's no best place to find a horse! *Third question! There are plenty of ways to make money in this world! Which of these is not ''an OK way to get money? (''Tip: Check out Help > Economy > Earning Money.) Answer: Asking people who have more money than I do if I can have some. *Fourth question! Which of these is a good reson to file an abuse report against another player? (Tip: Check out Rules > Detailed Rules > Abuse Reports.) Answer: The other person called me a really mean name! I was shocked. *Fifth question! How many accounts are you personally allowed to have on this game? (Tip: check Rules > Detailed Rules > Multiple Accounts.) Answer: Just one. *Sixth question! If ye get confused about how to do something in this world, where can ye look for help? (Tip: Bring up the Help tab- there are two ways listed there! Another way is on the Homepage.) Answer: I can do any of those things! *Seventh question! How can to find out how to get from one isle to another? (Tip: The answer is on a button on your toolbar.) Answer: I can click on the Map and look at the dotted lines that connect isles to other isles. *Eighth question! How does someone subscribe? (Tip: Check out Help > Accounts > Subscriptions.) Answer: They buy a token, either from the Game Shop with real money or from another player for game money. *Ninth question! There are some guidelines we ask players to follow when chatting here. Which of these chats in not OK? (Tip: Use your browser's Find feature on the Detailed Rules page to search for the CAPITALIZED keyword in each option given.) Answer: Wow, none of these sounds like a good thing to say to someone else on the internet. *Last question! Where can you to find out where all the different arenas are located? Answer: Help > Arenas > List of Arenas Rewards:'' ''$20,000 '''and '''25 Quest Points MrWelcomer'sCabin.png|The Welcome Isle Cabin WelcomeIslandMiniMap.png|The Mini Map of Welcome Isle Category:Isles